Hadrian Baldor
Hadrian Baldor is role-played J Calderon and is currently a Saradominist ''Knight in Asgarnia. Hadrian is currently residing in Rimmington, his childhood home, in a type of retirement after resigning from the White Knights. So far, Hadrian has been one of my favorite characters to role-play, right up there with Oliver. I strive to bring him activity! :) Hadrian's Personality '''Hadrian's personality is bound to change throughout his develop, and the events that occur in-character wise could very well make this information irrelevant in the future. For the most part, I'll just outline some of the more prominent things.' # Hadrian has a very chivalrous personality that binds him to a very strict moral code. # Hadrian's very opinionated but keeps the majority of those opinions to himself, because they'd get him into a good bit of trouble. # In his eyes, there is a very thin line between good and bad. # He has sympathy towards the ill, poverty stricken, dead, and the elderly. In most cases, he will go out of his way to help them if he logically can. # He's very loyal. If he takes an oath, he intends to live by it and never withdraw his word... unless he's told to do something against his own moral code. # He has a rather straight forward sense of humor, so he'll either find your joke funny or not-so-funny. # Adrian despises alcohol in most forms after he struggled with his own alcoholism for a good five years. Hadrian's Moral Code BENEVOLENCE: ''I will help those that either cannot or will not help themselves.'' HUMILITY: ''I recognize that my life is equal to that of any other and that I am in no way above another: rank, age, or title matter not in the eyes of my Lord.'' HONOR: ''I will carry myself with the bearing that is expected of a Knight; I will not betray my word, I will not strike my enemy down unfairly, and I will never compromise my honor for physical or spiritual gain.'' STEADFASTNESS: ''I shall not recoil before my enemy. '' HONESTY: ''I shall not tell a lie even in the face of my immediate death. '' GENEROSITY: ''I will be generous to all that stand before me, and on occasion even my enemy.'' JUSTICE: ''I will always be a champion of the right and the good against Injustice and Evil.'' Hadrian's Appearance Sir Hadrian is heavily based off of James Purefoy as seen in ''The Hollow Crown; however, you'd note a few differences in the two, because who wants a character that bares exact resemblance to some actor? Well, Channing Tatum is understandable, but sorry -- he's definitely not. Eventually, I'll do some 3D Rendering, but that day is not today!'' = # Hadrian has light, ocean blue eyes that are known to, under some conditions, appear almost green in color. # He's has very symmetrical features backed by smooth, well rounded edges. # He's known to keep a closely trimmed yet full beard, but he usually on allows it to grow out if he's on the road, just didn't feel like shaving, or expects to go into battle. # He stands at roughly 5'11 with broad shoulders backed by a muscular frame. # He weighs in at around two hundred ten pounds, with the majority of his body weight being muscle. He's far from being a brute, though. The Earlier Years of Hadrian BaldorCategory:HumansCategory:KnightCategory:Asgarnia The Birth of a Knight Hadrian was born in the year 136 of the fifth age to the Noble House Baldor of Asgarnia. His father, Lord Johnathan Baldor whom controlled the area that would later become Rimmington (will refer to it as such throughout this Character Wiki); his mother, Lady Morrigan Baldor was, in turn, the Lady of House Baldor and only gave birth to one child. Johnathan had been awarded the land and position for assisting King Raddallin in uniting the Asgarnian tribes. Johnathan was a Kinshra Knight before renouncing his faith and joining the White Knights in 135, and by doing so this led to him meeting Morrigan. The two would begin a relation and quickly fall in love, marrying that same year. In Wintumber of 136, Morrigan Baldor gave birth to Hadrian Baldor, her first and only son. The boy had light, ocean blue eyes and pitch black hair like his father. As a gift Johnathnn gave his son a solid black Asgarnia mare (Quarter Horse) with white socks, and a star on her face. The colt, later named Wildire, and Hadrian were born but a sinlge day apart; however, tragedy would nearly strike. Hadrian had a seizure a few hours after being born, and it was theorized by physicians that the boy would not make it through the week; however, his father made a deal with a mage from Crandor and Hadrian would be saved, but the family would have to surrender their lands and titles to the mage in seven years. A Broken Home and a Rising Squire In the year 139 of the Fifth Age, the dragon known as Elvarg attacked Crandor. Many of the Crandorians would escape to the area that would become Rimmington, via fishing boats, and set up camp in hopes of rebuilding; however, Elvarg followed them and destroyed the camp. Johnathann, being a knight, took to arms and went to defend the Crandorians with the few of the men from the village. Nearly all of the Crandorians along with Johnathann and his men were killed. Upon recieving words, Morrigan secluded herself for several days before eventually attempting to smother her child. The Thane of House Baldor heard the screaming, yet muffled cries, of the three year old and immediately proceeded to investigate; upon finding Morrigan, the Thane struck her with the flat of his blade in defence of the young heir. Morrigan, upon recovering, slit her own throat. The Thane, Matthew Ryder, took the child out of the village under the cover of night, as to void the public eye, and left him to study at the Asgarnian Monastery. In the year 148 of the Fifth Age, Hadrian turned twelve and thus he was given the option to stay at the Monastery and become a monk, or to leave. While at the monastery, Hadrian learned how to read and write and even a bit of sword-play from the White knights, whom he often snuck out to see, and developed a great passion for his faith. Hadrian asked one of the monks, Father Callan, what happened to his parents, and once he was told he immediately decided to leave the monastery. Father Callan arranged for the boy to be taken to Falador which had developed into a very beautiful city. Falador and Squirehood It is in Falador that he meets a knight by the name of Sir Edward Montelivate. Edward was a friend of Hadrian's father so he agreed to watch the boy until he turned of age. For the next seven years, Edward raised the boy as his own: Edward taught him to fight with a sword and lace; and taught him how to shoot a bow and the difference between right and wrong, he taught him chivilary. When Hadrian turned eighteen, he was allowed to become Sir Edward's squire. In the year 155 of the Fifth Age, the Kinshra began to launch small raids on Northern Asgarnian settlements. Sir Edward and a company of knights were dispatched to deal with these raids. Being Sir Edward's squire, Hadrian tagged along, and in one of the raids he killed his first man at the age of nineteen. This event, due to his Saradominist faith, plagued him for years to come -- all the way up to him being knighted in the year 157. Life as a Knight In the year 162 of the Fifth Age, a Kinshra operation in the town of Edgeville led to a huge civilian massacre. The mentally unstable Solus Dellagar, a mage working with the Kinshra at the time, became enraged and turned on both the Kinshra and the town's civilians. Despite intervention by local guards, the White Knights, the Temple Knights, and the Kinshra, thousands were killed before Solus was apprehended. As a White knight, this was one of Hadrian's first assignments and it failed miserably. In the years 162 and 163 of the Fifth Age, King Vallance began to fall ill. By right, King Vallance's son should have ascended to power; however, Crown Prince Anlafwas denied his right to serve while his father was ill, causing him to establish Burthorpe as an independent nation. Hadrian was one of the few within the White Knights who backed Prince Anlafwas, but he could not turn his back on the Order that had taken him in. The White Knights siezed control of Asgarnia and shamed the Kinshra by taking away their political sway. The same year, with tensions rising, Hadrian began to question his loyalty to the Order, and perhaps even Saradomin himself. He had a dream, however, and decided that he would stay for the battle that was surely coming. In the year 163 of the Fifth Age, the Kinshra attacked Falador and were pushed back, but at a heavy cost. The White knights, Temple Knights, the Dwarven Black Guard and the Kinshra all suffered massive casualities. Hadrian resigned three months later, at the age of 27, and returned to Rimmington. Category:Political Figure Hadrian's ReturnCategory:Saradominist A New Asgarnian King For a long time Hadrian had given up on Asgarnia ever truly uniting again, thus he'd hung up his blade and tucked his armor away in a neat corner of his medium sized farm-house. For the past seven years Hadrian had taken up farming and had made a humble living. Many of the people living in Rimmington knew that Hadrian was once a Knight of the White Order and rested a bit easier at night, but there were always going to be rumors: people wondered why he'd retired, why he'd left, and what had happened. A few days after the coronation, a courier reached Rimmington with news of a new Asgarnian king -- a boy. Hadrian, after having heard the courier's words, nodded a few times to himself and began walking back towards his little house. A few hours passed without a single sound coming from the house, which attracted a good bit of attention. Suddenly, the door slowly creaked open and there emerged Hadrian clad in his castle-forged steel. He was returning to Falador, to service, to all that he'd left behind. Where will this take him? We'll have to see. "Blessed be lordSaradomin, my rock, who trains my arms for battle, who prepares my hands for war. He is my love, my fortress; he is my stronghold, my savior, my shield, my place of refuge. " - Sir Hadrian Baldor, a Knight of Asgarnia. (PSALMS: 144:1-2) (He's an open book for now.) Category:Protagonist Category:Warpriest